


Sinful Delights

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Waking up the morning after the night before can be embarrassing. But its completely mortifying when you unexpectedly wake up next to Draco Malfoy surrounded by the debris of the previous nights debauchery. Hermione doesn't have time for this on her first day at her new job as personal assistant to the CEO of the mysterious Bad Faith Industries who's identity she does not know..





	1. Part I

**PROMPT:** The following must be included but may be in any order.

"You're still here…and you're making pancakes?"

Red silk boxers

Feathers

Wooden spoon

And it was at that exact moment that the power went back on.

* * *

**182 Richmond Avenue**

**London**

**1st May 2006**

The pounding in her temple roused her from her heavy slumber. Eyes peeling open slowly, her mind tried to process her surroundings. She was not in her bedroom. Or, judging by the uncomfortable dull ache that came from the cushion pressing into the small of her back, was she in in a bed. Her confused mind tried to establish a reference point for the dead weight pressed down on her hip. The pounding seeped round to her forehead and eyes as the light coming in from the window induced the threatening migraine. Groaning inwardly she cast her eyes about the room. She did not need this. Not today, of all days.

Seeing the painting above the fireplace and the photos of her friends she felt a slight wave of relief that she was at least in her own home and not one of the countless one night stands she had picked up in the Muggle bars of south west London ever since she had come home to find Ron in bed with Pansy. The wave of relief did not last however, as it turned to slight nausea as she glanced down at the debris of the previous night's debauchery.

A mosaic of memories of hot kisses, delicious touches and keening cries flashed across her psyche as she noted the evidence: Black feathers, empty bottles of Ogden's finest, a black silk mask and two silk cords were strewn across the rug that she had woken up on. Her mind focused on the dead weight on her hip as a groan beside her broke her confused reverie. Turning, she felt mortification rise like bile from the pit of her stomach as she looked at the blonde mop of hair that was now pressed to her right breast. She felt her skin dampen as lips pressed into her flesh, muffling the sounds of the man as he regained consciousness. Despite the fact that age and sunlight from warmer climates had darkened the strands to a softer shade of blonde, the recognition was immediate. Glancing down she cringed at the sight of the red silk boxers he wore and for a moment she wondered if the sleeping self styled Slytherin Prince had in fact all this time been a closet Gryffindor-she had always pegged him to be an Emerald boxers kind of guy.

Slipping out from under his grasp, she grabbed at the the old threadbare blanket that lay on the sofa and wrapped it round her naked form as she scrambled to her feet. Glancing down she felt any shred of dignity she had left disintegrate as the now semi conscious Malfoy grinned up at her.

"Morning, Granger" he began "This is…"

"Horrifying, mortifying on so many levels" she nervously chuckled. "Listen, I'm going for a shower and when I get back, you won't be here, so…"

Draco chuckled at her embarrassed expression.

"Look, we don't have to do the thing"

"What thing?" he asked, genuinely confused but finding her state endearing, if a little amusing. "We can do anything you like" he smirked.

Frowning at the obvious implication she continued "Well normally at the end of a date you exchange names and details and then someone say's I will call you. But I already know your name, and I dont want your details and I am not going to call you"

Draco shrugged rolling onto his back.

"Well goodbye" she told him before padding out to the bathroom.

.

Steam filled the bathroom as she stepped out of the shower and she grabbed a soft purple Egyptian cotton towel from the caddy next to the cubical wrapping it around her tightly. She could have done without this today of all days. She was starting a new job at a firm recommended by someone Ginny new. A new office near the Leaky Cauldron but in Muggle London. Since the war, many firms had started to branch out into Muggle technologies with much encouragement from the Ministry who provided big grants to companies looking to bridge between the two worlds.

Ginny had been passed the 1190gsm gold embossed silk business card to her last week and suggested she call them as the CEO was looking for a new Personal Assistant. The secretary answered and hired her immediately after just a few moments conversing on the other line with him. She was due to start today but she was still a little unsure as to what her role would be or infact what Bad Faith Industries actually did. It was a little perturbing to say the least but Ginny had promised that she and Harry would meet her for lunch and would extract her if necessary from any untoward occurrences.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she looked for evidence that would betray the previous night's encounter. Relieved to find none existed, she began applying light, natural looking make-up to help boost her confidence. Moving to the bedroom she pulled a light cream silk blouse and navy pencil skirt from her closet and placed them on the bed. She opened her draw, pulling out a cream camisole and with a light chuckle of irony, she took out her matching Emerald coloured silk underwear. Her mind's eye returning to the red silk boxers, she thought that while he might be in denial of his closet Gryffindor tendencies, she had come to appreciate her own hidden Slytherin streak. She noted the time: 8:15am. Picking up the business card from her dresser, she smoothed her finger over the gold embossed letters and wondered, not for the first time, what lay in store. Slipping the card into her purse, she dressed, deciding to stop off at Starbucks for a Frappuccino. She had recently discovered that if you asked for a Creme Frappuccino base, 3 pumps of caramel syrup, 3 pumps of toffee nut syrup and for it to be topped with caramel drizzle, it tasted remarkably like Butterbeer.

Slipping her navy kitten heels onto her feet, she stole a glance at the mirror and gave herself a small nod of approval before opening the door. Hearing clattering sounds, she screwed up her face as she made her way in the direction they came from. She was startled to find Malfoy in her kitchen, her normally pristine island countertop in disarray, with eggs, flour and a batter covered wooden spoon.

"You're still here…and you're making pancakes?" she asked, unable to shake the surrealness that crept up on her.

Flipping the pancake onto a plate he grinned "Yep."

She frowned. She wasn't used to this. Normally the blokes she brought back from bars would be more than happy to be gone by the time she had finished in the shower. But this wasn't some Muggle. This was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy who was now flipping pancakes in her kitchen as though it were a common occurrence.

As she opened her mouth to speak, he seized his opportunity and she was shocked to feel him thrust a fork into her mouth. Her senses were assaulted by the morsel of pancake he had popped onto her tongue and she wondered when she had tasted something so heavenly before. He flashed her a seductive smile as he brushed a loose curl behind her ear, his fingers brushing against that sweet spot below her earlobe as her mind flashbacked to him sucking there last night much to her very vocal delight. Her arousal tingled and she felt the unmistakable dampening of her knickers as she privately wondered if pancakes could ever be considered erotic.

"Listen Granger, it's just breakfast" he whispered "thought you might like a good meal to set you ready for your first day."

Confused, she frowned and tried to remember if she had told him last night.

He grabbed his jacket and fixed his tie as she continued to stare dumbfounded at him.

Laughing at her expression, he pressed a quick chaste kiss to her cheek and was gone in a flash of green flames from her fireplace before she could react.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Opening scene is inspired by Greys Anatomy, Season 1, Episode 1: A Hard Days Night.

Starbucks Butterbeer Here's the recipe (for a grande): Ask for a Creme Frappuccino base. Don't skimp on the fat by asking for skim or 2% milk as whole milk is required for the right consistency Add 3 pumps of caramel syrup Add 3 pumps of toffee nut syrup Top with caramel drizzle


	2. Part II

**Bad Faith Industries**

**Long Acre, London WC2E**

**1st May 2006**

Stepping from the revolving door and into the marble floored atrium, she surveyed her surroundings. A small part of her wondered if she should actually turn around and head back out of the impressive building. A blonde woman behind the ebony reception counter smiled at her and she pushed her apprehension to one side, flashing a confident smile as she purposefully strode over.

"Hermione Granger," she stated and the woman ran her manicured fingernail down her list. Pausing at the name, she smiled, took a cream coloured file from the silver coloured tray to her left and a staff pass from the draw below before handing them to Hermione.

"Follow me please Miss Granger," the woman smiled before making her way to the elevator.

Taking out her own staff pass, she swiped it and the doors opened with a little chime. Stepping into the elevator, the woman turned to Hermione. "You will need to press your card here too," she told her, pressing her own to the panel above the buttons for the various floors.

A small green light signalled confirmation of the card and with a hum the lift began its ascent to the top floor. Neither woman spoke and Hermione tried to suppress the torrent of emotions that engulfed her mind.

Reaching the top, the elevator hummed to a stop and the doors chimed open. The blonde woman strode over to the oversized ebony desk that ran along the west side of the room. Hermione glanced around, awestruck by the views over London afforded by the floor to ceiling glass that ran the whole way round the room. Plush sofas surrounded an ebony coffee table along the east side of the room, to the right of the elevator. A massive 110in flat screen television stood in front of the north wall. Uninterrupted views of London to the south caught Hermione's eye and she found herself drawn to the wall. The blonde woman now stood behind the desk and Hermione watched the reflection in the glass as she handed the file to the man in the chair who was turned to one side so she could not see his face.

The woman excused herself and smiled to Hermione as she stepped into the elevator. She looked down to the outcrop of the floor below and was amazed to see a black helicopter on a pad. Looking back up she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and saw the man place the file on his desk as his chair turned slowly, unveiling the identity of her new boss. She gasped and spun round, a horrified expression on her face.

"Hello, Granger," the man drawled.

"MALFOY!" She hissed, horror turning to incredulity.

Draco stood and walked around the desk, striding towards her, his steely eyes fixed on honey coloured pools.

"DID YOU KNOW?!" she screamed, fists balled with fury.

He stepped towards her. "Knowledge is a tricky thing, Granger," he began by way of an explanation.

She shook her head and made for the elevator, pressing the button she had watched the blonde woman push.

Stepping in, she prayed for the door to just close and take her down so she could run away, far away from him.

As the doors started to close, he threw out his arm.

"Hermione, wait," he tried gently.

She barged him away from the panel and began furiously pressing buttons. The doors chimed closed and the elevator hummed as it began its descent.  
"Let me explain," he pressed.

"There is nothing to explain, you total and utter…..," she was cut off by a high pitched groan as the lift shuddered to a halt at the atrium. The lights flickered and then cut out, and Hermione let out a small cry as she backed away, bumping into the little hand rail along the back of the lift.

"What is going on?" she cried in a small voice.

"Teething problems with the electricity," he muttered, taking his wand out of his pocket "Lumos."

Hermione glared up at him in the small glow of the wand light.

"Great, so now I am trapped in the elevator with you. Fan-Fucking-Tastic," she groused.

"Gives me time to explain without you running off though," he told her with a smirk.

She smacked him in the arm. "So you did it on purpose, didn't you?" she cried.

"No you stupid witch, and ouch!" he cried, pointing to his arm where she had hit him. "I meant because you cannot run away, I can tell you because you running away doesn't suggest listening," he murmured taking hold of her upper arms.

The proximity sparked her arousal and she fought to suppress the urge to press her body into his. His cologne engulfed her senses, causing memories of the night before to come to the surface. She pictured him thrusting into her; back pressed up against the wall, hands tied above her head, her eyes blindfolded to heighten her senses of smell, touch, and taste. His cologne was intoxicating and she felt herself dampen once more because of him as she breathed in his scent.

"I knew it was you starting here today, that is why I was making you breakfast," he began, relaxing his grip.

Hermione glared at him before smacking him again on the arm. "So you thought it would be fun to pick me up in a bar the night before and seduce me did you?!" She hissed.

"OUCH!" he cried, holding her in place, pressing her back into the handrail. The pressure was a little painful but in the heat of the situation, with him standing so close she could feel his own desire building, the pain was laced with pleasure. She couldn't hold back the little moan that escaped her lips as her tongue flicked out. He watched her bite down on her bottom lip as her eyes began to close. A little growl left his own mouth, "you picked me up, Hermione, not the other way around."

Her eyes flickered open. "What?" she whispered.

"You picked me up. We bumped into each other at Club TEN. I wanted to tell you but I feared you would run away." He chuckled, "Much like you are trying to do now."

"So what did you think, that I would just be ok with the idea of fucking my boss once I found out?" she hissed, glaring at his lust filled expression.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Hermione," he sighed. "Only that I have liked you for a while and I didn't know what to do about it," he confessed.

Sensing her ruminations he sighed. "Every week since that tramp ran off with Ron, I see you in the private bars in London. Mostly its Club TEN though. You always leave with a different Muggle and it makes me concerned about you Hermione. Last night you had a close call, with this guy who had been spiking girls drinks," he told her, watching her expression change to shock. "Don't worry, I had it taken care of and his membership is being revoked as we speak," he continued, watching as the worry subside. "After he was removed, I came over to you at the bar, and we had a couple of drinks before I offered to walk you home to make sure you were safe. You invited me in and well…" He chuckled, "it went from there."

"So I didn't pick you up, you picked me up!" she hissed, glaring at him, the light from the wand highlighting the fierceness in her eyes.

"Well...no...neither of us picked the other up really," he smirked "But the games were definitely YOUR idea not mine."

Her mind realed with the influx of flashes from the night before, disjointed and vague, hands tied, her legs splayed on the rug in front of her fireplace, the light touch of the feather across her midriff as she whimpered, his growl of desire as he spread her delicate folds, her arched back as his tongue licked at her molten core.

Her resolve melting as he leaned in, she whimpered, his lips crashing down onto hers. His hands moved to her skirt, her arms now free, her fingers laced into his hair, pulling him down onto her neck as she keened under his touch. He rewarded her with a hand to her sex, sliding over the silk of her knickers, his low growl conveying his pleasure at finding her already very aroused as he moved the fabric away. She lifted her leg to allow him more access to her as he thrust two fingers into her. Her head lulled back and he lifted her slightly to balance her pert little bottom on the rail that had felt so delicious pressed into her back. She spread her legs wantonly as his free hand held her in place, her ankles wrapping around his back. She made quick work of her buttons on her blouse and he removed his fingers as she groaned at their loss, helping her out of the blouse and throwing the camisole over her head. He chuckled approvingly at her choice of underwear and she smiled coyly, before capturing his lips with her own, nipping at his bottom lip. His zip dealt with in one quick action, he held her knickers to one side, thrusting into her as she cried out. The glow of the wand light bounced of the highly polished surfaces, and he watched her in the half light as she rocked back and forth with his thrusts. Slipping his hand between them, she cried out his name as his thumb found her clit, tracing little circles until she was coming undone around him, the pulsing sensations sending him over the edge.

And it was at that exact moment that the power went back on. The lights flickered on, like a glaring headlamp from above and the door pinged open. In the atrium, Ginny and Harry turned around at the sound of the door opening, totally stunned, their mouths slack jawed.

Hermione slipped down off the rail, grabbing her blouse and camisole, and turned to adjust her clothes as Harry averted his gaze. Ginny watched on, shocked beyond belief.

Turning back around she smiled at Draco, giving his hand a squeeze before leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I will see you after lunch, sweetie," she smiled, before stepping off the elevator.

Ginny rolled her eyes "You would think after the length of time you two had been dating you would have got over playing these games," she chuckled, before grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her to one side. "And you have got to stop timing it so Harry walks in on you," she whispered gleefully, as her dancing eyes met Hermione's.

"Why?! That's part of Draco's turn on."

.


End file.
